


More than I deserve

by kinneybaby83



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, Theater - Freeform, lol, not bens dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben never had to deal with a parent that didnt love him, that didnt need him. How could she have dealt with it her whole life? Mostly fluff, for reasons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than I deserve

It all happened so fast he wasnt quite sure what happened.  
The whole relationship was kind of a whirlwind so it didnt really suprise him.

Bit of background; Benedict had begun repitory theater at the Oregon Shakespeare Festival in Ashland ( a dream for those who have even preformed at the globe theater).  
Alex had been working there with costumes for a couple years. She was tall, chunky, and a strange wonderful combination of snarky and sweet. Ben had fallen pretty fast. Seeing, working with her backstage had him head over heels in a couple weeks. The hard part had been convincing her of it. She felt constantly undeserving of anyone because of her seemingly unending list of illnesses. The more he knew her though, the more he found he wanted to care for her the rest of his life.

 

It had been almost a year now and Alex had been called upon as a quick replacement in one of the shows. It was the stuff of fan fiction actually.  
"We need an actress!"  
"Quick, throw the costume girl in a dress!"  
"She is fantastic!"

 

She was still in shock. Ben asured her she was perfect in the role.

"You are just blinded by your misguided love of me," she argued as he curled around her on the couch.  
He chuckled in her neck, taking in her vanilla sent.

"Oh... and my dads coming tomorrow...."

She could hear his sharp intake of breath and winced.

"Alex... are you okay with it?"

She scoffed.

"You kidding? Im fine. Just shocked. He doesnt come to my shows often. Hes not like your parents Ben. "

He nodded, nudging her neck like a cat.

"Alright. You let me know if i need to be your bodyguard, got it?"

She giggled, fairly squeeled. "Ive got Smaug as a bodyguard! How cool am I?" 

They both fell to laughter before he silenced her with his lips.

 

 

Tonight the laughter was gone, as was Alex. He had seen her signing autographs, still in costume backstage then she was gone. She wouldnt have gone into the house with the audience till she changed. She had to be in the dressing room. There was no sign of her father.

They shared a dressingroom. It was silly not to. They saw so much of eachother anyway. He slowed as he reached the door. It was shut but muffled sounds could be heard inside. Slowly, he opened the door.  
"Lexie, dear?" 

He could hear her sniffling but could see her nowhere. Closing the door, he peeked around the room. There she sat on the floor, around the side of the makeup counter, uncaring of the tears. He sighed. As much as she protested her disintrest i her father, it was aparent it hurt he hadnt showed.  
"Alex..." 

he sank beside her, throwing an arm arond her as she burrowed in his chest.

"Im being so silly"

"Not at all."

"I only want him to show up to these things to rub it in his face. I dont need you dad. Look what i can do on my own. And a glorious boyfriend to boot!"

His laughter rang out at that. He couldnt fault her. She seemed to be gifted in every artistic aspect, not to mention a great cook and wonderful housekeeper. On top of it all, she was coping with cronic illness. Why shouldnt she show off?  
"But every time, this happenes! He watches the show, doesnt say anything. Just leaves like he cant get out fast enough. No good job, no you were fantastic, no im so impressed. He doesnt have that right! He waltzes back into my life just to make me feel like a failure?!"

He had a hard time catching parts of it, her being burried in his chest, but he got the jist of it. And he seethed.  
Her father had shown, and instead of her being able to rub it in, she was left feeling unworthy. He was just happy he knew what had really happened.

"Of course he got out of here in a hurry. You intimidate him."

She pulled back her head, shocked and bewildered. He grinned as she tried and failed to raise an eyebrow.

"When i last saw you out there, you were signing autographs! What father expects that from a child he last saw in the chorus of a comunity theater?"

He cupped her cheek, running his thumb through tears.

" He has never seen your potential. He knows he had nothing to do with what you are, he can never claim any part of your amazing spirit. You sort of frighten him."

She didnt say anything, just sort of looked at him in shock. After a coupke deep breaths, she ducked her head back down and hugged him tighter. He rested his head on hers, just letting her cry.

"Your mother told me you have spent most of your adult life thinking you arent good enough. We will be damned if i let you believe that lie."

**Author's Note:**

> Way longer then i meant it to be. Rushed. I just had a bad day and need fluff. The things id like to hear. Gosh, im such a baby...


End file.
